I'm Not Supposed to Be Falling In Love With You
by AnimalCraziey
Summary: He needs a Japanese wife and she needs the money. They just have to be married for a few months. It's easy to make people think that they're crazy about each other. But it's even harder for Tamaki and Haruhi to deny their growing affection for one another while they live as 'husband and wife'.
1. Prologue

**Prologue only, just to give a taster of more to come. Thanks for reading, please R & R! AC xx**

"Every day I wait for your kisses René," Marielle tilted her head so that her auburn hair fell down in front of their faces like a curtain, making their own private place in the club. The man, known by his friends as Tamaki, chuckled softly and returned her affections.

"I'm sure you do," he replied in French, his literal mother-tongue. It was no secret that he was by far the richest man this side of the Seine and his paramours gifted with only the best designer clothes and jewellery. After all, there was no restriction of money ever since he had been able to win over his grandmother. And even though she had hated to admit it Tamaki had Suoh blood and a similar corporation in France was booming in no time.

"There's an urgent message for you Mr Suoh." Marielle sighed irritably and disentangled herself from the mass of limbs that she and Tamaki had made. He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly, prompting the worried servant to go on.

"One from your grandmother," he switched to Japanese, certain that the Caucasian girl who had been on his master's lap wouldn't understand. "Concerning you being the head of the Japanese corporation."

_5 minutes later_

Kyoya looked at the person who was calling him. Ahh...Tamaki. Just his luck that the most talkative person he knew should call just when he was nearly buried under a shed load of work. But Kyoya knew that he would always answer a phone call from anyone in the Host Club, especially his best friend.

"She's kicking me out. From next month I'm no longer head of the Japanese section of the Suoh Corporation." A silence followed his hurried statement and Kyoya filled it.

"Your grandmother's not senile yet Tamaki. Surely she gave more information." There was an even longer gap.

"If I marry a Japanese woman I won't lose my position. But Kyoya...all the girls in Japan obsess about my blonde hair and say _kya _and _kawaii _all the time. And you know the girls that came to the Host Club...no one I would want as my wife." Kyoya had to admit that Japanese high school girls could sometimes be intimidating but some things just had to be done.

"Here's a proposition. Find a girl who needs to be your wife and while you're married draw up a contract naming you chairman of both Corporations for as long as you please. It shouldn't be too long. A few months at the maximum." Tamaki seemed to whine, or something which sounded very close to it.

"That's so mean! So after a few months I just divorce her?" Kyoya sighed; in spite of the fact that Tamaki could be a lion in the boardroom he was actually so sweet in real life. Bit _tsundere_.

"She'll be in on it as well Tamaki," he consoled his friend. "And don't worry, I'll find a girl who's deserving. When you fly into Tokyo next week your future wife will be there awaiting you, I promise." Kyoya could feel the warmth and gratitude in his friend's smile even though they were 6000 miles apart.

_10 minutes later...again_

"Ok, got it Kyoya. Find a girl who can be bribed into this marriage. See ya." Hikaru disconnected the call and shrugged to his brother.

"Where does he expect us to find a girl like that?" Kaoru mused. "It's not as if we actively mingle with poor people." His brother grunted in agreement while looking at his watch anxiously.

"Where is she? Haruhi was meant to be here a few minutes ago." Suddenly a figure in a thin, long black coat started running down the street. Kaoru muffled his laughter behind his hand while Hikaru glared at him.

"Sorry I'm late," she panted slightly but Haruhi was fairly fit from years of walking whenever possible. "There was a sale at the grocery store; everything at least 20% off. Would've been stupid to miss a bargain that big." Haruhi noticed her friend clasping his hand over his mouth and she widened her eyes for an explanation.

"You looked like a witch, running with your black hair and coat flying behind you," Kaoru leaned forward. "It's getting hot. Why are you still wearing black?" Haruhi snorted sarcastically.

"Otherwise I would be naked! Black is the only colour that goes with everything and I can't afford a million different coats. Heck I can't even afford law school and my own accommodation." Her face softened. "I know the rest of our class live on their own now. I'm not saying I would leave my dad if I had the choice...but it's worse that I don't even have the option of moving out." Hikaru grinned wickedly.

"I have a...position which would definitely give you some new opportunities." Haruhi cocked her head to the side.

"What would that be?" Kaoru and Hikaru spoke together in sync.

"Being the wife of Tamaki Suoh."


	2. Chapter 1

_**The photo that Tamaki gets, of the current Haruhi, is the one showing how she looked like when she dressed up as a girl in the masquerade ball towards the end of the manga. That's my idea of a 22 year old Haruhi :D**_

_**Thanks for making it to the second chapter! AnimalCraziey xxx**_

"What?!" Haruhi was clearly surprised. "Are you two just pulling my leg?" The two of them shook their heads. Haruhi was the only girl who was their true friend; who liked them for who they were not just their looks or wealth. And for that they would never mess with her. At least not THAT much.

"No. Tamaki needs a Japanese wife...and you would fit the bill. He wants a girl who is deserving and knows that this is something that will inevitably end." She took a deep breath.

"Basically you're telling me that I'm like a charity case who will get enough money to effectively shut me up for a few months till the sham marriage is over." Her bluntness made both of the twins wince involuntarily but Kaoru, as the more mature of the two, soon regained his composure.

"I know you might still see him as the flamboyant, womanising head of the Ouran High School Host Club. In reality Tamaki is the sweetest guy out there. He would never hurt you Haruhi. Not that we would let him anyway." He squeezed her hand gently. She managed a weak smile.

"No consummation is necesaary," Hikaru's statement was accompanied by a lighthearted grin. "God knows he gets enough of that with that angelic face and body of his." Haruhi snorted loudly.

"Please tell me that's not your personal opinion Hikaru," their high-school friendship had grown to a firstname basis as the three had seemed to become closer during their college years. He silently showed her a magazine with a picture of Tamaki on the front, the words '_Most Eligible Bachelor under 25' _emblazoned across the bottom.

She gulped and looked up at them before tentatively asking how much would be paid. The minimum amount made Haruhi nearly fall off her chair. It was more than enough to cover all of her law school costs, if not a few 1000 yen extra over that already huge amount. One part of her said that this was so wrong, that she had to get married to someone that she loved. But another part said that she just had to go for this; there was no other way she could follow her dream of following in her mother's footsteps.

"Let me get back to you later. There are a few things I need to check first." She gave a warm smile to both of them before turning back towards her house, a bag of groceries in each hand.

_10 minutes later_

"Dad I'm home!" Haruhi closed the door behind her, the click only emphasising the almost eerie emptiness of the house. She sighed. Guess some things never changed.

"Back so soon? You normally spend more time with those twin friends of yours." His head peeked round the door of his bedroom, some loose tendrils of hair fallling around his face.

"There was something I needed to ask you Dad." If Ryouji Fujioka didn't know that his daughter had something serious on her mind from her expression he certainly heard it from her voice.

"Of course Haruhi," his voice automatically softened. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I received a proposal today. A marriage one." The reaction the sensible Haruhi had expected was nothing like the one she got from her dad.

"You didn't tell me you were dating! Haruhi!" 'Ranka' was in hysterics. "When will I meet him? You haven't said yes, have you?" She shook her head, feeling incredibly guilty from omitting the truth to her father.

"I need to meet Tamaki when he gets back from Paris. He'll arrive in Narita International Airport in 5 days time. And I'll bring him to meet you as soon as possible." Ryouji hugged his daughter tightly and murmured into her hair.

"I'm really happy for you Haruhi. Now you'll be able to have the same relationship your mother and I had, even if it was just for more than 5 years. That love that gets you through everything...it doesn't come to everyone. But my daughter, you have clearly been blessed." Haruhi bit her lip anxiously before returning the embrace.

Was she getting into the right thing?

_Meanwhile, in Paris..._

"I knew I could trust you with this Kyoya." Tamaki answered the phone in the back of his chauffeur driven Mercedes. "So who have you found for me? Within half an hour of me asking is a little quick so don't be surprised if I ask again." Tamaki heard a small chuckle from his friend and was pleasantly surprised.

"I've emailed her picture to you. Her name's Haruhi Fujioka, classmate of the Hitachiin's. Ouran graduate so at least people won't be too suspicious that you've plucked a total stranger. Average income for that socioeconomic status but most of my servants are generally better off. The money you pay her will pave Haruhi's way to law school."

The smiling girl was not as beautiful as the models and actresses he usually dated but Tamaki had to admit that this girl HAD something. Something which he just could not put a finger too but made him feel like hugging her on sight. He could understand why the Hitachiin twins regarded her as a close friend, turning to her if not to each other. And she wasn't rich or famous so it wasn't as if he'd ever have to see her again after the whole thing. At least some of the guilt could be eased that way. This Haruhi Fujioka was really the only one who ticked all the boxes.

"Well done Kyoya. You've found the One."


End file.
